puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Angel's
Missing Angel's is a crew that sails the Emerald Ocean. The crew is currently independent. History Missing Angel's was founded on the Sage Ocean on 18 June, 2006 by captain Maragato. With a selection of trusted senior officers, the crew gradually grew. Missing Angel's was a member crew of Notorious but later switched to sail under the flag Insurrectionists. Public Statement **Do not ask other pirates or officers for poes or dubs! Go earn yer keep! If ye ask and I see it, ye face expulsion. Its includes loans, borrow and donations money asks for crew or anothers flag guys. ** Extended Public Statement Ahoy!!! We are a friendly team, everyone is nice to each other. We treat people with respect. If you join us, and get to know us, you will not leave on free will. We have rules and will enforce them, but believe that all should enjoy the adventure. If you would like to join our crew then go on a pillage with us and at the end if ye enjoyed yerself and we think ye would be a fun crew mate, we'll invite ye to join. We want to grow and encourage new members. We do place an emphasis on training and sharing knowledge, so this is the crew to grow with! Newcomers will begin as cabin persons and be promoted according to loyalty, skill, and experience. We consider yer experience if ye are coming over with an existing rank, but ye may have to prove yerself first. Crew Articles #Have fun!! #Be polite and treat others with respect. #Obey vessel commander. #Ask permission to board vessels en route. #No attacking Allied Crews. If this happens in error, apologize to the commander of the other ship and disengage. If an Allied Crew attacks ye, warn the commander of that ship and disengage. If combat continues, report the incident afterwards. #Do not ask other pirates or officers for poez or dubs! Go earn yer keep! If ye ask and I see it, ye face expulsion. #Restock all ships after a pillage. Please follow the guidelines listed below: Restocking Guidelines *Sloop: 30 Fine Rum and 60 Small Cannonballs *Cutter: 40 Fine Rum and 75 Small Cannonballs *War brig: 50 Fine Rum and 120 Medium Cannonballs *Merchant brig: 60 Fine Rum and 100 Medium Cannonballs Failure to restock a ship after ye lead a pillage will result in demotion until the crew member owning the deed is repaid in full. Promotion Requirements *Cabin person: Just ask the Officer in charge at port or before leaving and he/she will invite ye to be a Cabin Person. *Pirate: Ye must spend some time with the crew before becoming a pirate. You must be familiar with the crew rules and game basics, and have some experience and skills. *Officer: Ye must be an experienced pirate, which include: At least 2 solid experiences and NO ables in all piracy skills, necessary at least one Master in the Sails, Bilge, and Carp or Guns. You must work hard and be devoted to the game and to the crew. I trust the fine FOs and SOs to make good judgements on assigning this position. *Fleet officer: Ye must have quiet some experience with the game. You must be hard working and join or start pillages often. Fleet Officer position a majority of the time will be handed to Officers who have been loyal to the crew for a bit of time and show at least Master in 2 piracy stats, Respected at DNav and Bnav and be very participative and contributive to crew. *Senior officer: You must be a trusted active member. The captain and the SOs rule the crew together, so this position shall be only for those who have dedicated themselves heart and soul to the crew. They must ALSO have the ability to take out a WB pilly and HIGHER with ease, control the jobbers (XO), and have the ability to do so and win 5 battles in a row.